Darcy's Disappointment
by penacka
Summary: What if Elizabeth is set to marry Mr. Collins? Mr. Darcy finds out and does his best to stop the undesirable marriage. Regency AU
1. Elizabeth Engaged

**What if Elizabeth is set to marry Mr. Collins? Mr. Darcy finds out and does his best to stop the undesirable marriage. This is my first fan-fiction, so please review and let me know how I can improve! This is a short, first chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**_Italicized text _****are Darcy's thoughts, FYI.**

_What a tiresome retreat. _Fitzwilliam Darcy sits in the breakfast dining area of Netherfield Park, sighing into his cup of tea.

The general expectation of the house of Netherfield Park for its tenants to return to London has brought mixed emotions amongst its occupants. Mr. Bingley is only returning to London for the sake of his friend and family members. Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley are looking forward to returning to the society, shopping and rumors that are widely available in the city. Mr. Darcy is feeling the relief of getting away from the residents of Hertfordshire, especially the household members of Longbourn. One certain inhabitant has been on the mind of the gentlemen entirely too much for his liking, and is ready to be rid of the distraction from his duties and position.

Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst came through the doors into the room, speaking to each other loudly and joyfully.

"I've just heard. What a splendid turn of events for our dear friend Miss Elizabeth Bennet! I say, I would expect her to live very comfortable and happily." Miss Bingley practically laughed to Mrs. Hurst. The utter glee in her eyes was visible, even from Darcy's down-turned eyes.

_What? _Darcy's lifted tea cup stopped midway to his thirsty lips. His heart suddenly pounding.

"I feel she will live very comfortable as a clergyman's wife. She has the personality and composure _most _suited for the life." Mrs. Hurst replied, grinning.

"Indeed." Caroline Bingley said, her eyes directed towards Mr. Darcy's blanched face.

_Engaged? No, this cannot be true._ Darcy's head began to pound with the shock of unexpected news. He put down the tea cup in a shaky, swift move. _Maybe… Yes, I must have misunderstood._

"Miss Bingley," Darcy asked with a strained voice, "Do I mean to understand that Miss Elizabeth Bennet is recently engaged?"

"Indeed Mr. Darcy! I thought you had heard. We were in Meryton to say farewell to some residents, and there was Mrs. Bennet practically yelling the news through the streets for all to hear. Miss Elizabeth is engaged to Mr. Collins! Apparently, the engagement happened this morning." Miss Bingley replied. The smile on her face made Darcy feel suddenly nauseous.

_This morning? What was Eliza… Miss Elizabeth Bennet doing getting engaged to a fool like Mr. Collins? There must be some explanation._

"Interesting, I was not aware of a preference on the woman's side." Darcy swallowed hard after he spoke. He swiftly stood up, bowed to the women, and walked quickly out of the room. _What has she done? To be so … intriguing yet to choose such a man! And we are to leave tomorrow! Can we postpone… yes. I must speak to Bingley._

Once Darcy left the room, Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst looked at one another, smiling. 

**Follow and review! Thanks!**


	2. Bingley's Bemusement

**Here is the second chapter. Sorry the first was so short, I was just trying to get the story going. This one is slightly longer. Please review! Again, this is my first time writing fiction ever, so give me some advice, encouragement, or constructive criticism. Enjoy!**

Darcy hurriedly walked into the study where Mr. Bingley was preparing letters informing his staff in London of the preparations needed when the party arrives in town. Bingley looked up, surprised to see his unmistakably agitated friend.

_Please let this work._ Darcy took a deep, steadying breath and spoke.

"Bingley, I believe we must postpone the return to London for the time being. I was wrong to suggest we are needed in London, and would ask that you delay your letters."

Bingley's widened eyes did not surprise Darcy. For weeks, Darcy, Miss Caroline Bingley, and Mrs. Hurst have been trying to convince Bingley to leave the Netherfield Park for London, citing society, duty, and the failures of the country as reasons why a leave would be necessary. Bingley, long resistant due to his obvious attachment to Miss Jane Bennet, finally relented the previous day. Now, for Darcy to be asking to postpone the return, and stay in Hertfordshire was completely unexpected, if not bemusing.

"Stay? But I thought…? Not that I would mind… Darcy, do you really mean it?" Bingley said, with a smile forming on his lips.

"Yes. I feel it would be best. We may be leaving prematurely, and I do not want you to lose your credibility among the townspeople by leaving so unexpectedly." Darcy said.

"Yes, you are quite right." A grin now spread fully across Bingley's face. "I say, I shall let my sisters know right away!" Bingley said. He then stood up, and left the room.

Darcy's shoulders relaxing slightly. He took Bingley's vacant seat at the desk, and rubbed his temples in contemplation. _Thank the Lord for Bingley's liberal mind. No questions asked. But what are you delaying the trip for? So, Eliza... Miss Bennet is engaged._ This thought, while true, was hard for Darcy to even comprehend. _You cannot change it. You had just decided last night, had you not, to forget the girl and find a more suitable woman in the city?_Darcy laughed sardonically. _"More suitable." What a laugh. Have you ever found a woman with a more similarly situated mind to yours then Elizabeth Bennet's? Then why has she accepted this insufferable man!_

Darcy's inner turmoil was sudden and exhausting. His desire to know why Miss Elizabeth would engage herself to Mr. Collins was at war with his wish to leave Hertfordshire.

Darcy stood up and started pacing the study. _How can I see her again, to witness if there is affection towards the gentleman? What am I thinking! I have frequently observed her embarrassment and shame whenever he opens his mouth. But she would accept his proposal of marriage? For what gain, if not for love?_

Darcy stopped pacing, for he was struck with a powerful thought._Her family. She is doing his for her family's sake. I knew her to have a giving and loving disposition, but to betroth herself for others' sake. What would it be, then? Is her father ill? Are there financial problems un-witnessed to anyone but the family circle? What was it!_ Darcy slammed down his fist on the desk in frustration, and then started pacing again, this time quicker as his mind battled with itself.

_You will remember you had set to forget the girl by tomorrow, when you arrive in London._His inner pride reminded him._She can never be yours based on her situation, you know this? So why involve yourself anymore with this woman?_

_Because! She is a singular woman, unlike any you have ever met,_especially _in the city. I must find out her reason, I must!_

Darcy found a mirror in the study, looking to compose himself. His face looked flushed, with his eyes streaked with red by sudden stress. He straightened his attire, took a deep, steadying breath, and left the study. _Where has Bingley gone? Maybe I can convince him to arrange a get-together with the Bennet family to witness this engagement myself._

Darcy turned into the breakfast dining area where he, just fifteen minutes earlier, had heard the news. Miss Bingley, Mrs. Hurst, and Mr. Bingley were all sitting around the small table. Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst looked at each other, obviously annoyed.

"It is settled, Caroline, we are to stay! I have just spoken to Darcy, and I cannot be persuaded otherwise." Bingley was saying to his elder sister.

"Charles, I do not see what has changed. Mrs. Hurst and I have already packed our belongings! This is nonsense." Caroline Bingley said to her brother.

Darcy strode forward. "Miss Bingley, Charles feels as if the trip shall be postponed, and I agreed. It shall not do to have his reputation among the townspeople of Hertfordshire be tarnished if we were to leave so abruptly. It seems inappropriate." Darcy stated, with all the authority his height and manor would allow him.

Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst shared a knowing look, and started to protest. Mr. Bingley cut them off, however, and said, "I feel the same way, sisters. It is settled. I shall need to go write letters informing our staff in London of our delay. Excuse me." Bingley stood up and left with a jubilant determination about him.

Darcy looked at the ladies, who were staring daggers into his own eyes, and bowed slightly and left the room.

_Excellent. The plan is set into motion then. I shall need to witness this engagement myself and see what can be done. _Darcy was contented for the moment. His excellent mind would not allow him to consider why he cared so much about a county woman's engagement. At least for the moment.


	3. Charlotte's Compunction

"Darcy, would you agree to a ride into town for some fresh air and society?" Bingley asked his close friend, the next day.

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Bingley. I'll go get my valet. Meet you in thirty at the stables." Darcy said, and was off towards his room to get properly dressed.

_Fresh air. That is exactly what I need! Thank goodness for Charles. If we are going to town, there may be a chance of running into a Bennet, or even perhaps Eliz... Miss Elizabeth. _Darcy had gotten into the bad habit of calling Miss Elizabeth Bennet by her Christian name, at least in his mind. _Then I might be able to figure out why she has accepted Mr. Collins's proposal._

Darcy went to his valet Mr. Edward. His valet was one of the best in the business, and always had a pressed outfit for any occasion ready for his master. "Edward, I need my riding outfit. Bingley and I are set to ride into town."

"Yes sir." Edward said, and went to the parlour where the clothes are hung. "Sir, I think the green riding suit will fit you nicely today."

"Whatever you think, Edward." Darcy said, distracted. _What if I run into her? I cannot just ask her why she accepted the man, since there would be no reason for my cause of concern. Plus, the last thing I need is for the townspeople to suspect some partiality on my side._Darcy paused.

_Am I partial?_ Darcy thought. He had not seriously asked himself this question. _I admire the turn of her mind, and I cannot deny that I am attracted to her. She has such fine eyes and pleasing manner. __Darcy sighed inwardly. __But, do I feel more than a passing interest?_

Edward re-entered the room with a green riding outfit that fit Darcy's tall frame exceedingly well. Darcy, thankful for the distraction from his thoughts, got dressed and went down to the stables.

_But what shall I do if we run into her on our ride?_Darcy sighed, and stopped in front of his stallion, Hermes. "Tell me what to do, Hermes" he said softly to his horse while he stroked the beast's mane. The animal responded by a nudge to its owner. "You are a lucky animal, to be so content with a simple show of affection. I envy you." Darcy said, giving the animal a crooked smile.

"Darcy, are we ready?" Bingley said, striding up to Darcy and his stallion.

"Yes, let us be off." Darcy replied. _To town we go, then. Let's see if the Bennets are out spreading the word. If I cannot get the answer from Eliza… Miss Elizabeth, then perhaps another Bennet girl may provide answers. I better stop this bad habit of calling her by her Christian name before I speak it out loud._

Darcy and Bingley rode steadily and swiftly across Hertfordshire, coming along a path that leads to Meryton. "Darcy," Bingley started, "What would you say to holding another ball soon? I figure we can invite the people of the town. I had such a splendid time. I know we held one only a few days ago, but I feel…" Bingley hesitated. He then swallowed deeply and continued on, "it would create more… goodwill amongst the people of the town?" Bingley's eyes searched Darcy's for an answer, questioning whether he had gone too far.

There was a pause while Darcy contemplated what he should say. Bingley started bracing for a rejection of the proposal, and a renewed plea by Darcy to return to London, when Darcy replied, "I think that is a fine idea, Bingley. We shall tell the house staff and your sisters once we are back."

"Excellent!" a grinning and surprised Bingley said. The men continued riding in silent, each lost in their thoughts of two Bennet sisters.

_It seems Bingley's mind is similarly situated to mine at the moment. Another ball at Netherfield Park, what luck that Bingley would desire such an event. I wonder if I could ask __(Darcy paused in his thoughts)__… Elizabeth Bennet for another dance. Would that be proper if she is now –_Darcy sighed_– engaged? I suppose if Mr. Collins is otherwise engaged, or not present, there shall no impropriety for dancing with a betrothed woman. Will Collins be going back to Hunsford before the engagement? That insufferable man must be clamoring for approval from my aunt._

The two men approached the shops of Meryton, where many of the townspeople were walking about. Darcy could overhear the news of Elizabeth's engagement from at least three passing patrons. _Great, now I have to hear the horrible news from each person I am forced to have contact with. Maybe this was not such a great idea after all._

"Darcy, shall we visit the local lace shop? I feel I must buy Caroline a ribbon since she has agreed to stay, and I do not think I can suffer her stares much longer." Bingley said.

"Yes, that sounds like a decent bribe. After all, you do not want to upset the 'mistress of the house.'" Darcy replied, giving his friend a sideways smile.

Bingley gave him a side glance accompanied with a sly smile. "No, indeed."

Once the men were off their horses, they entered the shop. The patrons did not seem to notice the men. Darcy stopped once he noticed that Elizabeth Bennet's best friend, Miss Charlotte Lucas, was in the shop discussing Elizabeth's recent engagement with the shopkeeper. Bingley, on the other hand, continued on towards the counter, appraising all the recent fashions. _What can I do? I must listen to what she is saying!_

"I do not know what has overcome Elizabeth's judgment to accept the man, but I wish her happiness and contentment," said Charlotte Lucas.

"Indeed, I have seen her grow up to be a fine lady, and I wish her all the happiness as well. Although, I must admit I am disappointed by her choice. You cannot expect one to choose whom they fall in love with though!" said the unfamiliar shopkeeper.

"Yes… love," replied Charlotte, tentatively, looking away from the shopkeeper.

_So, Charlotte does not believe Elizabeth to be in love with Mr. Collins. __Darcy, seeing it as fruitless, gave up on calling her by anything but her Christian name in his own mind__. I do not think I need any more proof than that that Elizabeth does not marry for love._ Darcy felt slightly more relieved than he had since he heard the news. At least that option for why she accepted his engagement proposal was surely false. _Then it must be for her family._

"Sir, I would like to see your finest ribbons," said Bingley to the shopkeeper. The shopkeeper, who had not noticed the men, turned and smiled towards Bingley. The shopkeeper, assessing the men and their fine clothes, realized his shop would do well today.

"Yes sir. Please, come this way," The storekeeper said, walking with merry with visions of coins in his mind.

Charlotte Lucas turned towards the door, and started as she noticed Mr. Darcy in the shop. She blushed, looked down, bowed, and left the store quickly. Charlotte was curious about the look on Darcy's face, which was usually stoic and reserved. Instead, is strong features showed stress and anxiety, which she thought may be related to the news she was just discussing. After all, didn't he ask her friend Elizabeth to dance at the recent Netherfield ball, and no one else?

Darcy bowed slightly as Miss Charlotte Lucas walked past him and out the shop. _Blast Bingley! You have ruined my chance for answers!_

"Darcy, do you know anything about the latest fashion of ribbons?" Bingley asked Darcy.

"No," Darcy said, giving his sternest look towards Bingley to let him know he was ready to leave.

Bingley then turned towards the shopkeeper and said, "Yes, I'll just take your most expensive. Please, wrap it if you will."

The shopkeeper's eyes brightened as he wrapped the ribbon, and he was happy to accept Bingley's money. He then turned towards Darcy and hopefully said, "For you, sir?" The shopkeeper's dreams of making a month's worth of sales by these men were quickly dashed when the seemingly richer man said, "Nothing, thank you."

The two men then left the shop, and continued down the paths of Meryton.

**I'm not going to give it away why Elizabeth accepted Mr. Collins in this version, at least not right away. I really enjoy books that have a lot of anticipation, and that will be a common theme in my story arches – lots of anticipation. Don't expect any big moves or plot lines right away, they will slowly build. At least, I'm intending it to be that way. Hope you enjoy! Any suggestions or desires? Please let me know! I'm always happy for some ideas. As always, please review!**


	4. A Trail's Turmoil

Darcy and Bingley traveled along the path of Meryton, riding on their horses. The people of the town would glance up at them and move along faster than they had before they noticed the gentlemen. Young women would often smile at one another when the men traveled near them, while men would glare at them. Bingley would genuinely smile at each passing townsperson, whereas Fitzwilliam Darcy would pay no attention.

"Darcy, now that I have acquired some ribbon for Caroline, might I suggest we set off towards Longbourn? We must send our congratulations to Miss Elizabeth and Mr. Collins. I believe it would be inappropriate for us, as tenants of one of the largest estate in Hertfordshire, to not offer our congratulations."

_Travel to Longbourn, now? I do not know if I could withstand the sight of Elizabeth arm and arm with Mr. Collins. However, this may be the perfect moment for me to witness their relationship. _

_"_Indeed, I believe that would be most proper. Let us go now." Darcy nudged Hermes, his stallion, and the horse sped up towards the place to which Darcy's (as well as Bingley's) mind has been focused on for the past twenty-four hours.

"Darcy, what do you think about Miss Bennet?"

_I believe her to be my match in every way except for our place in society and the behavior of our families. I believe her mind to be sharp, her manner to be pleasant and alluring, and her ability to heighten my senses unbearable. However, I suppose Bingley is discussing the Bennet sister that he holds dear._"I judge her to be a gentle, kind woman who holds her family dear. But, I have not had the pleasure of spending as much time in her presence as you. You would be the better judge of her character between the two of us. How do you find her character?"

"Oh Darcy, I believe her to complete all my desires for a woman and a mate. She is kind, sweet, genteel and beautiful, and I have not found her to have a single fault." Bingley, looking sideways at his friend, took a deep breath and said quickly, "in truth, I have had the idea of proposing to Miss Jane Bennet, and I would ask for your consideration on the matter." After this announcement, Bingley's shoulders and posture relaxed, as if the gentleman had detached his armor.

_Propose? Can he not see how her relations act? Their constant, public, and indecent behavior! To be betrothed to such a family for life, I cannot allow Bingley suffer that shame. I must attempt to show him his position in life and how a marriage to such a family can be damaging to his place in society._

Darcy sternly looked at his friend, and in a gentlemanly voice, replied, "Bingley, are you aware of any reason why you should not propose an offer of marriage to Miss Bennet? For example, some impropriety on the part of her relations or her situation in life? Naturally, you should concern yourself with these matters before you commit yourself to any young lady."

"Should I?" His friend asked with doubtfulness. "Honestly, I have not thought a moment on those matters. Do you have any reservations?"

_Hmm… how do I word this without offending my friend?_ Darcy hesitated, and then said, "Indeed, I do have some reservations about the manner of her family and the lack of connections on her side. Her mother, while naturally boisterous and lively, has shown at times to be improper and ill mannered. The same can be said for her youngest two siblings. Her father, at the ball you have lately thrown, showed ill-breeding when he embarrassed her sister Mary so abhorrently. As for …" Darcy here paused for a moment or two to collect his thoughts. "… Miss Elizabeth, no ill comments can be made. However, I beg you to consider these characters of her family, as well as their situation in life compared to yours, before you declare yourself before Miss Bennet. You have a standing and an obligation to uphold your position in life, and I would appeal to you to refrain from lowering your reputation amongst the finer families by aligning yourself with unsavory relatives." Darcy paused, waiting for Bingley to respond. The gentleman made no such response, for he was deep in thought at his great friend's remarks. _Hmm… I think he needs more than her horrid family connections for him to rethink this attraction._

Darcy continued on, "Furthermore, have you known Miss Bennet to show you a positive showing of her attraction to you? I have been searching for such a showing, and I must admit that I have been disappointed. I would suggest, my friend, that you make sure her heart is filled with love before you declare yours to be." _Is this enough to dissuade him? She shows not real affection or desire for his attentions. Can he be so blind?_

After Darcy's assertion to Bingley, there followed another long pause while the two gentlemen rode along the path to Longbourn.

Bingley looked slightly disappointed. "I see, Darcy. Well, I am certainly fortunate to have a friend and confidant as concerned as you are, and one who also considers things I cannot comprehend nor realize. I will take your comments into consideration. I feel I am ever, and always, holding gratitude for your thoughtfulness for my situation in life. It is, indeed, providential that I have you as a close friend."

_Wonderful. Bingley, I hope, shall not be swept away with his emotions. My dear friend, while bursting with sweet tempered and with joyful mannerisms I often admire, cannot be said to be rational when it comes to matters of love. It is, as he said, "providential" that he should have me as a friend._Darcy, feeling very secured in his relationship and influence over Bingley, traveled on with a proud heart. He, believing he had most assuredly directed his friend away from an unfortunate connection, felt as if he had done his gentlemanly duty to his friend.

However, as Darcy and Bingley fast approached Longbourn, the second eldest Bennet sister came into the gentleman's mind, and his arguments to Bingley seemed to weaken as visions of Elizabeth Bennet as came to his mind. _How has a creature as desirous as her come from such connections? Does she not have the same connections, the same ill-mannered relations, the same situation in life as Bingley's match? In fact, my circumstance in life should exacerbate the arguments I have just made. Shall I allow the halls of Pemberly to be so tarnished?_Still, visions of Elizabeth Bennet's eyes and amused smiles would not depart from the gentleman's mind.

"Darcy, I believe we are nearly there," said Bingley, releasing Darcy from his reverie. Darcy looked up, and saw the image of Longbourn just ahead. _Control yourself. You always do._

"Yes, I believe you are correct. Let us demount and make our congratulations. I do not wish to stay long, Bingley," responded Darcy. _It would be better to see her as little as possible, wouldn't it? I wish to know why she is engaged to Mr. Collins, but I can get the information from other sources. Possibly, her younger sisters, whom seem to relish at telling tales and rumors._

Bingley looked a little downcast at the idea of staying for such a short period, but he replied, "Fine, fine. However, allow me to let the Bennet family know of the ball we are to throw. How happy that will make Miss Bennet, and I daresay her younger sisters."

"Whatever you think is right," Darcy answered.

The two gentlemen, after releasing their horses to a servant, were greeted at the door by a triumphant looking Mrs. Bennet. "Mr. Bingley! How wonderful it is to see you!" She looked to Mr. Darcy side, and the smile on her face lessened as she tensely said, "… and you, Mr. Darcy. Good to see you as well. Come in, come in! My dearest Jane, Mr. Collins and I were just discussing the great news! I am sure you have heard, why I cannot imagine that you have not, that my dear Elizabeth has recently accepted an offer of marriage from Mr. Collins! Am I not the most blessed mother in all of Hertfordshire? To have a daughter well married! I am positive, as Mr. Collins agrees, that she will make the most delightful and accommodating wife to a clergyman. Why, I have never seen a girl more obliging and genteel in her manners. Mr. Collins and Elizabeth shall be most happy! A clergyman's wife!"

_How can this woman believe her daughter to be so fortunate? A woman, as remarkable and smart as Elizabeth to be married to such a droll and insufferable man! To live her days in an, what her mother would call, accommodating way, without using to use her superior mind and grace, it make me dislike this woman even more._Darcy glared ahead at Mrs. Bennet, without her noticing in all of her raptures.

"Oh, Mr. Bingley, I shall go call for Jane to come see you. I am sure you will find her to be most pleasing to the eyes today. She has recently acquired a beautiful dress from town. I have found that, when she wears this dress, the men in the town look at Jane quite a bit more often than not."

Darcy turned towards the window, his face hard. _What inappropriate behavior this woman shows without a notion of decency and refinement. I cannot and I will not let Bingley attach himself to such a family!_

Mrs. Bennet led the men to a sitting area, and Miss Bennet and Mr. Collins walked into the room. _Excellent, now I will have to suffer with Mr. Collins exalting me at every moment. The man whom is now engaged to the most stirring woman I have ever known. How can I avoid it?_

Just as predicted, Mr. Collins quickly approached Mr. Darcy. Just as Mr. Collins started to open his mouth, Mr. Darcy came to his full height and glared at the man in such a way that Mr. Collins voice caught in his throat. Never had Mr. Collins been so awed by a man, although, if he was going to be awed, Mr. Collins would have guessed that it would be a nephew of the illustrious Lady Catherine de Bourgh.

"Oh, Bingley, does not Jane look simply beautiful today?" asked Mrs. Bennet to Bingley. Darcy rolled his eyes and continued to look out the window he was stationed nearby.

"Indeed, ma'am. That dress looks lovely on you, Miss Bennet," said Bingley, smiling at the woman he loved. At this compliment, Jane's face blushed and she uttered some quiet thanks while still staring at Mr. Bingley. Darcy, all the while looking outside, missed this showing of real attraction from Miss Jane Bennet to her object of affection.

Mr. Collins, after a short time, finally mustered up the courage to speak to Mr. Darcy. "Sir, I believe you to know about my recent engagement to Miss Elizabeth. I assure you that I am intending to get the full approval from your Aunt, whose opinion I hold in the highest esteem. I have no doubt that she will approve of my choice in a wife, but I want to make it clear to you that I shall seek her approval."

_If I know my dear aunt, I feel she will find Elizabeth's mind to be too sharp and her wit to be too forthright. __Darcy's face wore a very small smile at this private thought. __Maybe that holds the key into dividing the pair? I cannot see this man marrying a woman to whom my aunt disapproves. _

Mr. Collins felt braver after this proclamation, and continued on, "Sir, I may be too bold, but do you approve of the match? I feel as if I should get approval from as many members of your prestigious family as I might ask." _Approve? How can I approve such a match? But, how can I get out of saying yes or no, without arousing the suspicions of those around me._

Darcy looked down at Mr. Collins, and said, "Surely, how can I make any such approval or disapproval when it is so wholly unconnected to myself? I shall ask that you only ask my aunt, and leave me to consider other matters of more importance to me."

Darcy went back to looking outside the window, and Mr. Collins, with all his courage gone, listened to the conversation between Mrs. Bennet, Miss Bennet, and Mr. Bingley, leaving Mr. Darcy alone with his thoughts.

_I wish my mind were free to consider other matters. The marriage of a country girl to a clergyman only slightly connected to my family has no right to be forefront of my mind. While I admit that Elizabeth is certainly a singular woman, she is not in a situation in life to take control of my senses and rationale, or at least, I cannot let her. Remember, Darcy, you are the son of a gentleman, whose wealth and prestige is gazed upon with envy and admiration from the first circles of England. She, while still a gentleman's daughter, is nothing compared to what you and your family expects you to marry. Remember what you had just told Bingley? Your own reasoning should be enough to persuade you from her! _

Darcy's inner turmoil, while whole and deep in his mind, was unnoticed by all in the room. This was mostly due to the fact that no one expects Darcy to show feeling, but also as everyone's focus was on other individuals in the room. Bingley's interest lay on Miss Bennet and visa-versa, Mrs. Bennet on Bingley, and Mr. Collins onto himself and the parsonage he shall return to soon and his renowned patron.

_Calm down, for there is no reason to fret._

Shortly thereafter, Miss Elizabeth entered the room, and every nerve inside Fitzwilliam Darcy's body went alive with expectation and desire.

**Please review and give me some thoughts, ideas, and constructive criticism. Thank you!**


	5. Longbourn's Lamentations

**I have been getting a lot of great reviews and suggestions, and I appreciate them all! A lot of readers want the story to move along quicker, and I am aware it is going quite slow. However, remember, you have no idea what was going on in Darcy's head when Bingley and him decided to go back to London. I wanted to lay the ground work to move on to quicker plotlines. I promise, it will move quicker, but a little anticipation never hurts!**

**With that, please continue to review and give me any suggestions. Enjoy!**

Instantly, Darcy's heart and resolve weakened. His features softened at the mere sight of Miss Elizabeth Bennet, a woman whom had no idea of the effect she made on the richest gentleman in the room. He quickly sucked in some breath and involuntarily thought, _My dearest, loveliest Elizabeth!_

Miss Elizabeth entered into the room, and her fiancé Mr. Collins moved aside to allow her to sit next to him on a sofa. Mr. Collins, with a satisfied smile, clumsily grasped the hand of Elizabeth, whose facial features involuntarily made a grimace at the action. Darcy, unable to take his eyes away from her since she entered the room, noticed every change in her demeanor and features.

_She detests him. How can I stop this? Why has she chosen this for herself?_However, Elizabeth's features quickly turned to a cool mask, with a small smile forming when she focused her attention on the interactions of her elder sister and Mr. Bingley. Her eyes, deeply intelligent, showed a delight in their relationship. _Does she believe her sister to be partial to Bingley? I cannot imagine a woman such as her being happy for her sister if there was not genuine affection._Following her lead, Darcy concentrated on his friend and Miss Bennet's conversation. Jane was smiling at Bingley, who was discussing new ribbons at the store that they had previously left. _Yes, I suppose no one can deny that she enjoys the attention she receives from him, but there is a lack of open regard. If she is truly interested in Bingley, why does she not show it? Is that not the way that women who want to be courted behave?_

At that moment, Elizabeth's eyes caught Darcy's. He noticed how her genuine smile and demeanor was replaced with steely cold civility and unreadable eyes. She merely bowed her head slightly, as society would require, and moved on to talk to her elder sister.

_I see her civility towards me has not improved since the Netherfield Park ball. I wonder why she has such a cold demeanor towards me. She mentioned something about Wickham during our dance… has he told her his usual lies? She is too intelligent to believe that liar, right?_

Darcy stood up, and moved towards his refuge – the window. As he stared out into the Bennet estate garden, he overheard Mr. Collins discussing plans to return to Hunsford.

"I suspect her Ladyship will be most pleased with my choice for a wife," he said, looking towards Elizabeth. "Of course, I shall seek her recommendations on the time, date, and place of the wedding. I do want to upset my patroness, whom you may know, is very wise and kind, and shows care for all my situations in life. She, above all, must be involved in the planning of the wedding. That is why I must leave to go back to Hunsford by the end of this week." Elizabeth, at this comment, turned her face away from her fiancé, with a face full of mixed emotions.

Mrs. Bennet looked unnerved at Mr. Collins' discussion of Lady Catherine de Bourgh's involvement in the wedding planning. "Mr. Collins, while I do believe her Ladyship's assistance would be most appreciated, I have already begun to make plans with patrons in town, and I do not need her Ladyship's help, for I have been waiting for a daughter to be married my entire life! Why do not you just let your dear Elizabeth and I make arrangements for the wedding, so you do not have to worry."

_Yes, of course you have been waiting, never mind that your daughter is marrying the wrong man for her! A man that will make her life insufferable! I am sure you can see her unhappiness at the engagement, but getting a daughter married is all that matters to you, is it not? How can she be the mother Elizabeth?_

Mr. Collins looked at Mrs. Bennet and Elizabeth with bemusement. "Her Ladyship shall, of course, be involved in the wedding planning. She has repeatedly told me that she desires my future wife to be dressed in the finest gowns from London, and her Ladyship will know better than anyone what shall be required of butlers, valets, flowers, and any other such details. I do not want to deny my Patroness any happiness of which I, a lowly clergyman, can bestow upon her."

Darcy fought the urge to turn around and glare at the insipid man. _Never mind what your fiancée wants! If I know my Aunt, I know that the wedding will be nothing which would suit Elizabeth in any way._

Darcy continued to stare out the window, listening to all that was going on. He did not notice that the object of his affection was considering him, and had been for the past several moments. Elizabeth Bennet's face showed a deep confusion over the tall gentleman. Darcy eventually felt her gaze, and looked towards Elizabeth, whom held his eyes. She stared at him with an intensity of thought, all the while her lips pulled downwards. Darcy, whose heart started pounding the minute he caught her eyes, felt that he needed to pull them away from Elizabeth's green eyes. _Fool! She sees nothing in you that she desires, cannot you see that from her expression? But… what was that expression she made with her deep eyes? Confusion? It must be Wickham._

After the momentary look, Elizabeth struggled to put her attention back to her fiancé. "So, you are to be off to Hunsford towards the end of this week? How long shall you be gone?"

_Yes, how long are you to be gone, Mr. Collins? Is she thinking of making an escape?_

"I am hoping to be back before a fortnight, but I cannot know for sure. It depends on the needs of my patroness, Lady Catherine de Bourgh. Do not worry, Elizabeth, for I shall return to you as soon as possible. Actually, if all goes well, Lady Catherine de Bourgh shall be accompanying on my return. She has expressed a desire to meet you before the wedding, and I do not want to keep her from anything she wants." Mr. Collins hungrily returned his hand on Elizabeth's, who's face remained impassive at the renewed motion.

Darcy, at hearing Mr. Collins saying Elizabeth's Christian name, blanched. No one noticed, however, since the gentleman was still stationed at the window. _What a fool, fool, fool! He can say her Christian name to the world as her betrothed, yet she cannot stand him! __You can attempt to hide your sadness from the world, Elizabeth, but I can see your pain. What does she call him? Surely she cannot relish the thought of calling him by his Christian name. Such intimacy seems unnatural. __Darcy attempted to not think about what other intimate things occur between a married man and woman at this exact moment. The gentleman, of course, failed, and his face became even paler._

Elizabeth looked down, and said in a small voice, "Indeed? I would be happy to meet her, Mr. Collins." _What has become of her spirit? Has her wonderful character shrunk so much in so little a time? And she does call him by his formal name. __Darcy breathed a bit better knowing she did not want that familiarity both ways._

With this new news, Darcy looked at Mr. Collins and said, "Mr. Collins, I shall write to my aunt to invite her to stay at Netherfield Park with myself and Bingley. That is, of course, if Bingley should allow it."

Bingley, having been in a private conversation with Miss Bennet, was now roused by the mention of his name. After some explanation of Darcy's statement by Mrs. Bennet, he was readily accepted the proposal.

_Good, perhaps my aunt's disapproval of his choice of a wife considering her situation in life, should make this man break off the engagement, since she appears to be stubbornly accepting this objectionable commitment. Perhaps I can help relay some of the objections of this engagement to my aunt while she stays in Hertfordshire?_

Darcy, thoroughly distressed, looked at Bingley, and said, "Bingley, I do believe it is time we leave. I have business to attend in one of your studies." Darcy turned towards Elizabeth and Mr. Collins and said, "Congratulations Miss Elizabeth, Mr. Collins. May God bless you."

Bingley looked disappointed. However, knowing his friend to have made up his mind, Bingley said, "Yes, congratulations Miss Elizabeth and Mr. Collins. I hope you two are very happy."

As Bingley and Darcy rode their horses towards Netherfield Park, Darcy's thoughts were towards the next few weeks, where Elizabeth's fiancé would be out of town. _Could I find out the reason she has accepted this man before he returns? While I can never marry her, since her situation is so decidedly beneath my own, I can help her avoid such a horrible fate. To see her on the arm of that man for the rest of her life! Her spirit is already disappearing, and they are not even married!_

_And what about Wickham? I need to find out what he has told her, if anything. It is decided, I first must find out what Wickham has told her._

Mr. Darcy and Bingley rode into the Netherfield Park estate, as much as the way they started out: with two Bennet sisters on their minds.


	6. Darcy's Dilemma

**Thank you for all the positive reviews! It means so much to me. Sorry it has been a while, my life has been busy with buying and renovating a home and running a law practice. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

A day after the men's visit to Longbourn, the Netherfield Park Estate was bustling with servants getting ready for a ball. The tenants of Netherfield, however, had mixed emotions on the upcoming occasion. Mr. Bingley was excited and expectant, knowing that the ball would bring him closer to the lady of his preference. The ladies of the estate were preparing their help, knowing that they would need to buy the finest gowns to be the most well-dressed at the party. However, besides focusing on their fashion, Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst could not find much else to be animated about. Mr. Hurst could only focus on the upcoming opportunity to play cards during the ball.

Mr. Darcy was pacing the floor of his grand room, thinking of several matters at once. _How can I think of asking Elizabeth to dance at the ball, when I am insisting Bingley stay away from her sister and family? If it is unconscionable for him to marry into the Bennet family, it certainly is that much more for the Darcy family to be connected in such a way. Think of Georgiana! Of course, once I ask her to dance, the insipid townspeople will not speak of anything else. At least, I know her mother positively will not. Can I suffer through the looks, the quiet discussions that will come from my request? Maybe I should go to London, and give the excuse of business that must be attended to, so that I will not give in to temptation. But I must be here for Bingley! And Wickham! What am I to do about that situation? This is so frustrating._

Darcy swiped the air in frustration and knocked over a couple of books lying on a small table.

Just at that moment, Mr. Bingley knocked on the door, and after getting permission to enter from the room's sole occupant, he entered. Bingley had an easy smile on his face, showing the good and sincere personality of the gentleman. His facial features contracted slightly when he noticed the fallen books on the ground. Looking as if he decided not to press the issue, Bingley asked, "Darcy, would you want to accompany me on a walk to town? I need to discuss some ball matters with some vendors in the town."

_Perfect. A nice walk is the perfect cure to clear my mind._ "That would be perfect, Bingley. I will be down in the foyer in one-half hour."

"Wonderful!" replied Bingley, "See you then. And… Darcy? Try to avoid my sister, if possible. She will want to accompany us, and I would appreciate the walk more if it was just the two of us."

"Understood," said Darcy, a small smile spreading on his usually stern face.

. . .

After the two men were dressed and walking, Bingley looked over slyly at Darcy and began. "Darcy, what do you think of Miss Bennet?"

Darcy sighed. _Of course this walk wasn't to enjoy the nice weather or clear our minds_.

"Haven't you already asked me this question? And rather recently? Do you believe my opinion has changed?"

Bingley, looking disappointed, said "Well… no."

Darcy looked at his friend pointedly, and turned his head towards the trail and said nothing.

"Do you really feel her to be indifferent to my affections?"

Darcy didn't respond right away. He finally said, "to be honest, Bingley, I do not think I am the best judge of the woman's affections and her disposition. I will simply say that, if you are unsure enough to ask for my opinion, then perhaps you have your answer. For I have never known women to be shy in showing their preference when it is a match they desire."

Bingley looked down, considering.

_Might as well repeat myself about her family, for clarity on that matter as well._ "And Bingley, I am not sure her family or her position does her any good for her as a marital match. What is her dowry? While I find her character to be modest and genial, I cannot look past the bombastic and uncivilized way her family behaves when we are around them. And we must always think of a female's connections."

Darcy, looking over at his friend, noticed Bingley's face fall with every sentence. He knew that Bingley took Darcy's opinions to be very highly regarded. Darcy continued.

"…. But, you asked me about her affections. I must tell you that I cannot figure her character out. She behaves as woman should, modest and kind, yet she does not behave as a woman ought to who is in love. I see no real regard for you while you are together. I, as your friend, can tell where your heart is leading, yet I cannot tell where her heart lies. Have you discussed where she holds her heart?"

Bingley, happy to have something nice to say about Miss Bennet, said, "We have not discussed it… exactly. Yet, I can see it in the enjoyment of her eyes when we talk of things we both appreciate, and in the quiet stares we exchange when we look at one another. Oh, Darcy, I cannot hide it from you or the world. I wish to make her my wife, and I wish to ask her father for his blessing at the ball."

Bingley said the last sentence in such a rush, that he had to quickly inhale afterwards. He looked, then, not at Darcy, but at the ground below his shoes.

Darcy hesitated. _Who am I to tell Bingley not to pursue the elder Miss Bennet if I am fighting with myself to pursue her younger sister? If Elizabeth ever found out I stood between the happiness of her sister, she would never forgive me, even if she is to be the wife of that stupid man._

"Bingley, I do not pretend to know how much you know of Miss Bennet's character, however, I will warn you to make sure she regards you as strongly as you regard her. Make sure she would be your wife for her and your happiness, and not for her family's. I should also warn you to make sure you want to be connected to such a family, for they will be attached to your name for the rest of your life. I feel, however, once you have satisfied those two things, there should be nothing that should stop you from making her your wife."

Darcy exhaled. _What have I done?_

Bingley, who was not expecting that response, smiled broadly at his friend, and assured him he would take his advice.

**Please review!**


	7. Walking Wearily

**Thank you for all the positive reviews! I know my last chapter was rather boring – but this one should pack more of a punch (hopefully). This is my first attempt at a fan fiction, so bear with me if you would. Thanks!**

After a successful trip to Meryton, the gentlemen took a leisurely route back to Netherfield Park. Mr. Darcy, viewing the spot where he had first encountered Mr. Wickham with Elizabeth and her sisters, thought of the advice he had given Bingley earlier.

_How am I to find out what Wickham had told her, if anything? Knowing that man's character, any number of lies is possible._

Just then, Darcy noticed a slim figure walking along a small eroded path where he was gazing without focus. Darcy, of course, would know that figure anywhere, for it was burned into his mind like a cattle's brand. _Elizabeth!_

Elizabeth Bennet walked along the path, in the opposite direction of the men, with her usual, lively spirit. She touched all the tree limbs that would come in her way, play with the fluttering insects that crossed her path, and leaped around large stones and holes that attempted to block her stroll.

_I wonder if she walks this path regularly. I know I have seen her at least one other time here. Maybe this is my key to getting Elizabeth alone?_

Bingley, noticing her shape as well, said to Darcy, "Do you think that is Miss Elizabeth?" Bingley, who was noticeably straining his neck to find another Bennet sister with her, failed at his exercise.

"From this distance, although I am no expert on her figure, I would guess it to be her. " _No expert, what a laugh! __"She looks to be alone."_

"I wonder why she would this far from Longbourn, and on foot no less!" Bingley exclaimed, having given up on finding Miss Bennet next to Miss Elizabeth.

"We do know her to be a fine walker, as you remember." Darcy said, remembering the flush on Elizabeth's cheeks when she entered Netherfield Park. That time seems like a decade ago, when she was still yet engaged, Darcy sighed inwardly.

"Ah, I suppose you are right, Darcy. It does not seem that she noticed we are near, so let us hurry home. I would like to make a late call at Longbourn, if possible, before darkness."

Darcy, who merely nodded to Bingley in response, was still transfixed on Elizabeth Bennet's distant figure. His heart swelled when he saw the playful side to her, a side he has not witnessed since her engagement. _There is still spirit in you, Elizabeth!_

Darcy, having already resolved on coming to this place tomorrow at the same time, continued with Bingley

. . .

The next day, Miss Elizabeth was not in the field. Darcy, who had used the excuse of needing fresh air, rode his horse around the area for more than two hours before giving up. He must admit to himself, however, that those two hours were beneficial to his constitution, although the effect of his heart leaping every time he thought he saw a figure was a bit exhausting.

Darcy, not to be deterred, came to the area around the same time the next day as well, with the excuse of needing something from town. In the end, however, the result was the same.

For a third day in a row, with another excuse, Darcy made his way to the field with thoughts of walking with Elizabeth. It was not long, however, before he found his trip would not be in vein. Elizabeth Bennet was walking on the same path not a quarter mile ahead. She was a sight for his weary eyes, a vision in cream as she walked in the sunlight. Miss Elizabeth, unlike the other day, was not walking away from him, but towards the gentleman. Elizabeth had yet to notice Mr. Darcy's presence, and she was continuing to swipe at butterflies around her.

_My G-d!_Darcy thought. _Her beauty in the sunlight is unmatched!_

It was not long, however, before Elizabeth noticed Darcy and his horse strolling nearby. Her eyes widened in surprise, and she looked at the distance between the gentleman and herself. _Was she calculating the distance so she could make a quick escape? Not this time, my lively Elizabeth._

Darcy approached her, jumping off his horse and holding onto his reigns with comfort.

"Mr. Darcy!" Elizabeth exclaimed, with uncertainty in her voice.

"Good afternoon, Miss Elizabeth. I see you had a similar idea to my own." Darcy struggled to hear over the pounding of his heart. He also struggled with his horse's reigns, as he felt the command of his limbs weaken as she drew nearer.

"Indeed. I must regret to inform you that I was about to turn towards back, sir."

Darcy, knowing that this was a way to get away from him, would not allow it.

"Then, if you would, please allow me to escort you back to your family's estate. I am just beginning my ride, and your expertise on these country grounds could be most valuable to me for future rides." _Calm down, Darcy. Calm down._Darcy took a deep breath, as quietly as he could, and waited for her reply.

"Yes, thank you." She murmured, without enthusiasm, and took his free arm.

"Not at all," Darcy replied, without thinking. He was already focused on her nearness to him, and his treacherous heart thudded loudly without reproach.

The two walked down the path for several minutes, until Elizabeth slowly said, "Mr. Darcy, I do believe there are many other paths one can take when wanting an outdoor escape in this area. In fact, I know of at least three other paths, near this one, that would bring just as much pleasure to the walker at this one."

"Indeed?" Darcy replied, attempting to avoid staring into her eyes in an improper way.

"Yes! And I am pleased to inform you that I especially enjoy walking on _this _path, although the others offer varying views that one may enjoy very much."

_What is she trying to get at?_Darcy wondered. _Does she want me to join her on this path in the future? Perhaps she wants to know my character more than I realized._

"I'm sure," Darcy replied, happier than he had been in several days. He could see nothing improper in escorting her home from walks, because any gentleman would do so in his place. A woman walking alone, no matter where, is an unfortunate and inadvisable thing.

"I can see you enjoy walking. First your walk to Netherfield Park when your sister fell ill, and now this encounter. I must admit that, upon seeing you walking here, it is very clear the fresh air does you well." Darcy coloured and thought _My God, Darcy! Could you be more direct? She is, after all, still an engaged woman._

Elizabeth Bennet stumbled in her walk, but quickly recovered with her usual grace. "I thank you, Mr. Darcy. I do believe walks to be the best medicine for a weary soul."

"Are you a weary soul, Miss Elizabeth?" Darcy asked, aware that he was talked to Elizabeth unlike he had ever been able to. His heart still beat faster at this question.

Elizabeth blanched at this question, and quickly said, "Oh, Mr. Darcy, I am talking in a general sense. One could say we are all weary souls in need of rejuvenation." Elizabeth said this lightly, but her complexion betrayed her. The brilliance of colour on her cheeks was gone, and the distraction of her mind was evident.

"Indeed, I do believe walking to be an important exercise. Not only for the body, but the soul. I often walk on the grounds at Pemberly, if I can afford it."

"We are the same in that regard, I believe." Elizabeth said. She looked at Darcy with a confused and thoughtful look, one that Darcy was able to glimpse quickly. _She is so beautiful, and to be touching my arm! How can this woman have such power over my heart and body?_

"Do you prefer solitary walks, Miss Elizabeth?" Darcy asked, trying to distract his mind.

"Not all of the time," Elizabeth answered. "The right companion can bring pleasures on a walk that a solitary walk cannot offer. However, if a companion is not to be found, then I do not mind keeping myself company."

"We are the same mind in this regard as well." _Does she believe me to be the "right companion?" Fool, of course she does not! But maybe I can change that._

For the rest of the walk, the two did not talk. They both seemed to be lost in their own thoughts. When they reached the grounds of Longbourn, Darcy, seemingly unable to control his body around the lady, quickly grasped her hand that rested on his arm, and held it while he bowed his goodbye. Elizabeth removed it from the gentleman's grasp, and curtsied. She turned, and walked away in a hurry.

_That was better than I could have hoped!_Darcy smiled to himself. He jumped onto his horse, and coxed his horse into a gallop. _I will get to know your __mind, __Elizabeth__ and I will find why you have engaged yourself to a man unworthy of you! This will not be the last walk we take on these grounds._

**Rate and review!**


	8. Bingley's Ball

Over the next couple of days, Darcy continued to encounter Miss Elizabeth Bennet on her afternoon walks. She was not always found at a consistent time or place in her walk, but that did not deter the gentleman. He could not help feeling as though she had begun to expect his company, although he admitted to himself that it could be wishful thinking on his part.

The day before Bingley's ball, when the house was crowded with maids, florists, and an extremely stressed Bingley and Caroline, Darcy took a longer-than-normal outing to the grounds around Longbourn. He felt as though he should tell Elizabeth all of his dealings with Wickham, even if Wickham had told her nothing. He knew Wickham enough to know that there had been some lie told, which one he could not be sure. Darcy, however, would tell Elizabeth all that needs to be told.

Of course, to be able to tell Elizabeth all, she had to first be spotted on a walk. In vain, Darcy search up and down the usual route Elizabeth had been taking. Darcy's horse, while used to these outings by now, began to tire in the afternoon heat. Darcy, frustrated, kicked his heels into his horse's side and rode back towards Netherfield Park.

_If she is to know about Wickham's character, she should know sooner than later._

. . .

The day of the Netherfield Park ball was a tiring day for Darcy. He could not help but feel tired, not only because of the lack of sleep he was getting in the bustling house, but also because of his tired mind. Darcy was sitting in the study, attempting to write a letter to his adoring sister. The letter writing, however, was stalled when his mind quickly wandered over the subject of Miss Elizabeth (a place it preferred to go to, even if its master resisted).

_When am I going to get Elizabeth alone again? The ball will certainly not be a place for private conversations, and with all of those country eyes critiquing everything I do… Maybe I could ask her for a dance and quietly ask for a private audience with her out on the balcony? She accepted his last offer to dance, however, that was before she was a betrothed woman. Or should I just wait until after the ball and hope she goes walking? This is so frustrating! Betrothed to an idiot, angry at me for the lies of a con-artist, and so seemingly misunderstanding of my mind. You really can pick your women, Darcy._

He softly smiled to himself, thinking of all the women he could have chosen, of course he was attracted the one that did not want or care for him. In London, he was courted by women on a consistent and, albeit, annoying basis. _These women had ten, twenty and thirty times the fortune of Elizabeth, but without a hundredth of her _true _value_. _Oh Darcy, you foolish man._

He had begun to envy his friend, who just a week or so earlier, attempted to stop the engagement to Elizabeth's sister. _At least Bingley can court the woman he loves in the open, without fear of impropriety or punishment._

With one last sigh, Darcy turned to the neglected letter and began writing again, telling Georgiana Darcy that it would still be some weeks before he would be able to see her at Pemberly again.

. . .

The ball at Netherfield Park started like any other ball. All of the country guests arrived in all of the splendor their small estates and fortunes could allow. Darcy, as one of the guests of the hosting house, lined up with the Bingleys to greet the guests. A part he hated playing. He greeted, bowed, and shook hands with all who entered, and had to endure the flirtatious eyes of at least a dozen common looking country women, one of whom was at least forty.

Once Darcy heard Miss Lydia and her mother's excited yelling, his heart immediately betrayed him. _She's here!_ Darcy realized he had not seen Elizabeth Bennet for two days, an amount of time that seemed much longer.

As predicted, the Bennet family walked into the wide entrance, and after being announced, was greeted down the Bingley procession. When Elizabeth stopped in front of Darcy to curtsey, he managed to make a small smile and say "Good evening, Miss Elizabeth." She merely smiled and replied in regular courtesies, although he could sense warmness to her smile that he did not remember.

. . .

After about a half hour, the dancing at the ball began. Darcy witnessed several men approach Elizabeth about dancing with her. As each one left her, Darcy stared at the men with such contempt and at the woman with such longing, that if anyone had been paying attention to the gentleman's behavior, they would have suspected some partiality on the man's part right away. _At least I can ask for a dance without arousing suspicion, since these other gentleman have already danced with her._

Darcy, squaring his shoulders and looking straight at Elizabeth Bennet walked up to the lady and asked for a dance. Elizabeth lowered her eyes, gave a weak but confused smile, and gave an affirmative answer. He can have the third dance, for she already had partners for the next two. Darcy bowed, and left the lady.

_At least that's over with!_Darcy thought. He could tell the eyes of the room were on him as he walked from Miss Bennet. The people at the ball knew Darcy never danced with anyone but the ladies in his own party, yet this is the second ball in a row that he asked Miss Elizabeth Bennet to dance.

_Steady your nerves, Darcy!_

. . .

After two dances, Darcy went up to the lady to claim her hand. Elizabeth stood across from him, looking directly at him with a quizzical look. _There she goes, always the analyzer!_He thought.

_Elizabeth Bennet, you are such an interesting creature! How has no man captured your hand in marriage before? And why have you lowered yourself to Mr. Collins?__I, of course, cannot have your hand since our stations in life are so different, yet to lower yourself to Mr. Collins! There must be more to her situation than I realize._

The dance started, and like before, Elizabeth started the conversation, since it appeared Mr. Darcy was transfixed in his own mind (as usual when he was around her).

"I must confess I am surprised that you should ask me to dance. I thought you did not desire to dance with people you are not _particularly acquainted_ with."

"While that is true, you know as well as I do that I have lately become _particularly acquainted _with you."

Elizabeth looked down, smiling to herself. Darcy's heart felt tight as he witnessed this.

She continued, "I must be a lucky woman to have met your merits of a dancing partner. It must be difficult to require going on walks with the ladies you wish to dance with." Elizabeth said the last sentence in a lower tone and voice than the others, most likely wishing others to avoid knowing of their walks.

"Balls in London must be very dreary for you, unless you are quite an accomplished walker. If that is true, then I suppose I am not that lucky or unique in your regard," finished Elizabeth.

Darcy, adoring Elizabeth's challenging ways, truthfully replied, "No, you _are_ unique in my eyes, Miss Elizabeth." Elizabeth paused in her dancing motion for just a moment after the gentleman's reply. Darcy, not wanting Elizabeth to know his true feelings, continued, "In London, I am acquainted with more woman than in the country. In Longbourn, however, I have become acquainted with no woman besides you. _You_, Miss Elizabeth, are the only woman around here that seems to desire to know me better."

"Ah, but that is because there is an exceedingly lack of knowledge about your past, and I find that to be most vexing. For instance, what makes you lose your good opinion on someone?"

_Wickham! I see she still wants to know my past with him. What has he told her?_

The dance was almost over, and Darcy feared his time to talk to Elizabeth would be drawing near an end.

Darcy, changing the subject, asked "Miss Elizabeth, do you plan to walk tomorrow?"

Elizabeth, taken aback, replied slowly, "Yes… I believe I was going to take a walk to Meryton."

"Well then, I believe you may become even more _particularly acquainted _with me tomorrow, if you wish. I will be out on the country paths in the afternoon."

The dance ended, and Darcy returned his dance partner, who looked bewildered, to her previous location. Darcy bowed. Elizabeth Bennet curtsied, and quietly said "I believe I will."

**Rate and review! Thanks!**


	9. Pastoral Ponderings

**A have gone back and edited previous chapters to make the story less repetitive and cleared up some grammar issues. Thanks!**

After Bingley's ball, Fitzwilliam Darcy sat at the desk in his room at Netherfield Park. He had just finished corresponding with his sister, who he invited to stay at Netherfield Park with him and the Bingleys.

Hearing a knock on the door, Darcy replied to the knocker to come in. Bingley walked in, looking ecstatic with his eyes shining with happiness. "Darcy, what a wonderful ball! What a wonderful time! I simply could not be happier!"

"I think for your first ball as an estate owner, you did a fine job," Darcy said, turning around to face his friend. "I am glad we postponed our trip for your sake, Bingley. I believe you have made you new neighbors very happy, indeed."

"I think I have! Thank you for allowing us to stay longer. Did you not see how lovely Miss Bennet looked? An angel!" Mr. Bingley was speaking to Darcy, but without looking at him. The gentleman had a dreamy, happy look on his face. Suddenly, his facial features turned contemplative and he nervously glanced at the other gentleman.

"Darcy, I think I am going to ask her for her hand in marriage tomorrow. Would you mind coming with me tomorrow night to Longbourn tomorrow night?"

Darcy looked at his friend, studying him.

"If you wish," Darcy simple said.

Mr. Bingley broke into another wide grin, not unlike the grins he's been frequently showing. "Excellent! I'll send a letter tomorrow morning." Bingley turned to leave, but Darcy stopped him.

"Bingley, I have written to Georgiana to invite her to come here. Would that be acceptable to you?" _Please don't ask why I invited her, I do not need your questions now._

"Of course, Darcy! I would love to see her again! She is always welcome to Netherfield." With that, Bingley turned and left, humming a tune that he danced to with Jane Bennet previously that same night.

. . .

Darcy road his horse to the trails between Longbourn and Meryton for thirty minutes or so without finding another person walking, let alone the woman of his desire. _Blast! Where is she?_

Feeling silly and dejected, Darcy got down from his horse and found a stump to sit on and wait. _How this woman can make a fool out of me. _Finding a nice looking wildflower next to his impromptu seat, Darcy picked it and unconsciously stared at the yellow flower with a look of concentration too severe for merely pondering wild flora.

_What is to be done? I cannot ask her break her engagement with Mr. Collins without declaring myself, I cannot have her for myself, and I cannot get her out of my mind. I just need her to know about Wickham's true character for the sake of her family. Who knows what lies he has spread and what gullible country girl will be disgraced due to his charms._

_To break off her engagement for my own peace of mind is not fair to her or for my own future. How would I handle an unengaged Elizabeth Bennet now? _

Unbeknownst to Darcy, he had become an object of observation by the very woman he was thinking about.

Elizabeth Bennet had been walking along her favorite path to Meryton, more for the sake of snuffing her curiosity about Mr. Darcy's comment the previous night than about shopping in the local town. She had been enjoying the fine weather when she spotted a male figure sitting in an opening right off the path. When she became closer, she realized it was Mr. Darcy, looking somehow even more pensive than he usually did, except his steady gaze was directed at a poor wildflower instead of an unfortunate person. Her lips quirked up in an amused manner, and she decided to remain unseen for the next several minutes, for she never could give up a chance of amusement at the gentleman's expense.

Meanwhile, Darcy continued his musings. He could not stop thinking about how he would handle it if Elizabeth would suddenly become unattached. _Her situation is so beneath my own. She would not be accepted by the Ton in London, and she would not know how to be the Mistress of such a large estate as Pemberly. _He smiled softly at the thought of Elizabeth being the Mistress of Pemberly. Surprising even himself, this was the first thought of her as his wife, and he could easily picture her walking the halls and enjoying the garden with himself and Georgiana._ This is really an unproductive topic Darcy, please discontinue this line of thinking, _he willed himself. It was already too late for the gentleman, however. The thought, so appealing, would not leave his conflicted mind once it set root. He continued thinking in this manner, with the smile on his face, for the next several minutes.

Elizabeth continued to watch, unobserved, and was shocked to see a gentle smile appear on the gentleman's face. How much more handsome he became when he smiled, and she had never seen such a content smile grace his face. Fearing she would continue to have generous thoughts about the man she was determined to dislike, she decided to interrupt his reveries.

"Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said while she approached the gentleman, now only twenty feet away.

Darcy started, and he quickly stood up and bowed with all the civilities that was bred into him since childhood. _Fool! _"Miss Elizabeth." A faint blush appeared on the high cheeks of the gentleman, for while the lady did not know where his thoughts previously were, he felt conscious of the improper contemplations. It did not help that the object of such improper thoughts was looking striking in a light green muslim gown and an amused twinkle to her matching emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your ponderings on such a fine flower, but I could not help feeling sorry for the poor object for receiving such a stare-down from such a man as yourself," Elizabeth said, feeling bold as she teased the man who was usually so composed.

"And what sort of man do you consider me, Miss Elizabeth?" Darcy said with a teasing tone, enjoying this lighter side to Elizabeth while also appreciating the privacy of their aloneness.

"A man who does not allow the local growth to win staring contests, of course. For how could a small flower expect to out-gaze the Master of Pemberly?"

"Indeed, I am always sure to win any such contests with lilies, daisies, and wild flowers. It is the roses that give me difficulties and always win such competitions."

Elizabeth's eyes widened in surprise at such a reply by the usually short-worded man, and allowed him a smile in appreciation of such a quick reply. She was used to her father's quick wit, but this confusing man enjoying her teasing manner was a new, not unwelcome revelation. She always knew he was uncommonly intelligent, but that he actually enjoyed _her_ teasing temperament was surprising.

_My G-d, she is beautiful. How could I have thought of her as anything else is absurd. And that new smile! I believe she may be warming to me, if she still holds a resentful heart. There would be no resentment if there were no more lies from Wickham cloudly her judgment. Wickham! I need to tell her._

Darcy cleared his throat, "Miss Elizabeth, I believe I need to enlighten you to my previous relationship with Mr. Wickham. He seems to be spreading lies to the neighborhood about me, and I believe you need to know the truth. Not only for yourself, but for your sisters as well as female connections. He is not to be trusted around women, and I can explain why." Darcy finished, looking uneasy but resolved.

"Please," Elizabeth said, looking at the gentleman warily. "I can assure you that he has been upfront about your previous dealing with me, and I would like to hear your side of the tale."

Darcy sighed heavily, and related to her all his dreadful past dealings with Wickham; The close childhood, the awkward college years, the aftermath of his father's death, and the situation with Georgiana. Darcy's hands were clenched while he explained how he found out about Georgiana's almost-elopement to Wickham and her heartbreak afterwards. The wildflower, still in the hands of the gentleman, suffered some bruising from his forceful limbs.

Elizabeth, with wide, confused eyes, stared at the gentleman after he finished his story. He saw her hand reach towards him and then quickly go back to her side. _How much I wish I could know her thoughts!_

"Thank you for telling me. I can only relate that I am ashamed that I could not tell his nefarious nature myself. And thank you for your confidences. I shall warn my sisters, but not give them the particulars with regards to your sister's dealings with him."

"Thank you, Miss Elizabeth. I thought you should know." _Have I changed any in your estimation? _

"And – I have written to my sister this morning to invite her to Netherfield. I am sure you will meet her during her stay here. If you could, quietly, help me keep Mr. Wickham from her presence, whether when she is visiting your household as a guest or perhaps you meet in the town and he is near, I would greatly appreciate it."

"Of course," Elizabeth said, smiling at the tall gentleman before her.

"I must get back to Netherfield. Bingley wanted to make a call to your home later tonight and I must get some business completed before we are out again this evening. Until later," Darcy said. He bowed, and, while looking at Elizabeth with unreadable eyes, handed her wildflower. He turned, embarrassed, and got up quickly on his horse and rode away.

Elizabeth Bennet, a changed woman from merely an hour ago, stood planted on the spot from where Darcy gave her the flower, looking at the plant. The poor flower once again became the object to a staring contest while the holder processed her own, quite unexpected thoughts.

**Enjoy! And I'm sorry for the long delays between postings. I have not given up on this story, just a lit****tle bit of writer's block. Who knew running your own law practice took up so much time? Any reviews and suggestions are welcome, as always.**


End file.
